


Cooped up

by Lxurentia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon but make it gayer, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Pairings, quarantine made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxurentia/pseuds/Lxurentia
Summary: How are the Karasuno boy's dealing with quarantine? || These are basically story arcs with various pairings and how each of them are handling being cooped up in the house. Most of it is fluff, but I'll be adding some more of their batshit antics later.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	1. Movie Night (Kagehina 1 )

**Author's Note:**

> As you read from the summary this is basically a side story in the lives of the Karasuno boy's when school gets cancelled and everyone is stuck in their houses for a couple of months. If there are any other pairings you guys want in particular please let me know! :)
> 
> Also please be nice! I'm a bit rusty when it comes to writing fanfics, so if anything doesn't look right please let me know!

Hinata couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't play volleyball and seeing the same four walls in his room was driving him _insane_. So, what else could he do besides see what his favorite setter was up to?

He quickly rolled out of bed and threw on a random pair of sweatpants he found on the floor. He rarely kept his room as tidy as it should have been, but it's not as if anyone else saw his room besides himself. Hinata began to root around his closet for a bag to pack some clothes into, and was eager to see his friend after it had been weeks of almost complete isolation. Once he finished packing up half of his closet, he speedily brushed his hair and quickly told his mom about his plans to go bother Kageyama before speeding away on his bike.

The bike ride wasn't excruciatingly long, but it felt like it took him _hours_ to reach his house. Unfortunately for Hinata, he had completely forgotten to tell Kageyama about his visit altogether. Hinata figured that the element of surprise would only make his visit even better, so he said screw it. Coming to a slow stop, Hinata parked his bike outside of the setter's house and eagerly rang the doorbell.

Kageyama's mother gave him a warm smile as Hinata explained that he was bored and wanted to spend some of quarantine at their house, "Well, that's perfectly fine with me. You already know where his room is right?"

Hinata gave her a quick thumbs up as he exclaimed, "I do! Thank you for having me."

By the time he had reached Kageyama's room he could hear the faint sound of music and the tapping of a keyboard through his door. Without even knocking, Hinata barged in and loudly exclaimed, "I'm bored!", as he dramatically fell on top of the setter's soft bed. To say Kageyama was shocked was a fucking understatement, but he tried not to be too caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the ball of energy that was Hinata.

"Dammit Hinata, I just made my bed.", Kageyama griped as he turned away from his desk, "I don't know what you want me to do about your boredom."

Hinata could see the bags under the dark-haired boys' eyes from the immense amount of online work assigned ever since they were put on lockdown. He had wondered how many hours the setter spent awake late at night working.

Ignoring Kageyama's complaint, Hinata simply rolled around on his bed while trying to think of something fun that they could do. All of the public parks were roped off and gyms were closed for the time being. Before Hinata could let out a defeated sigh he heard Kageyama shuffle the papers around his desk. Picking up his mop of orange hair that was his head, he sees Kageyama make a few quick taps on his phone to make a call.

"Hello, I'd like to make an order for delivery…", Kageyama asks while giving Hinata a small smile, "May I have two orders of your pork buns, one Thai milk tea with boba and one Matcha milk tea with boba?"

Hinata paused. Did Kageyama memorize his boba order? Also, random ordering of food when he probably had food in the fridge? It was official. Quarantine has caused the usually frugal setter to short circuit.

"Stop freaking out. I know we both haven't eaten all day and you clearly need some boba too.", Kageyama sighed. Apparently, Kageyama could read minds now as well.

Hinata sat up on the setter's bed and couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "I'm not freaking out. I just didn't expect you to just order food."

Before Kageyama could throw out a snarky comment his mother lightly knocked on the door and slowly cracked it open, "Boys, I'm going to be leaving the house for a day or two for a work trip. I know this seems rather sudden, but with Hinata staying with us I figured I could go ahead and leave without worrying about leaving you all alone."

Kageyama looked at his mother with complete confusion, "I thought they cancelled your work trip because of the virus?"

"They only cancelled the second half of the trip dear. The first half only requires me to drive an hour out, so they figured we should still meet.", His mother replied apologetically.

"Oh, well travel safe?", Kageyama responds still a bit thrown off and confused as to what was happening to him.

"I shall, and you two wear your masks if you plan on going anywhere!", she stated sternly before she softly closed the door and left the boys to their own devices for the next two days.

* * *

After getting a final message from his mother that she was hitting the road, Kageyama grabbed his laptop and shut off his desk light causing the room to plunge into darkness. Sure, there was a decent sized window in his room, but the sun had already set, and the night began to settle. The tall setter settled onto the bed next to the red head and began to pull up a list of movies for them to watch. Kageyama turned to face him with an expectant face.

Hinata, unsure of what he was expecting, simply stared back in confusion, "What, do you want me to pick a movie?". With just the small bit of light emitting from Kageyama's laptop screen, he could have sworn a slight blush had crept through his cheeks, but who's to say.

"Uh, well yeah.", Kageyama mumbled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. If the red on his cheeks weren't noticeable before, Hinata would be an idiot to not notice it this time, "You're the one that's bored, so I figured you could choose the movie."

Without giving Kageyama too much of a hard time, he began to lazily scroll through the options that flashed by the screen. He felt as if he was being watched the entire time. Every slight motion of scrolling, every breath, and maybe even how fast his heart was beating was being analyzed. It was unnerving, but he knew only one person could be examining him so intensely. Refusing to acknowledge Kageyama's intense gaze, he settled on a childhood favorite: _My Neighbor Totoro_.

As the movie began to load, Hinata shifted to lay down next to Kageyama so they could both watch the screen comfortably. It was normal for them to spoon each other during their movie nights, but something was missing. Suddenly, Kageyama slowly brought his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled the smaller boy closer. _There it was._ Anytime they would cuddle, Kageyama would always close the gap between them as much as possible. Almost as if he feared that Hinata would brush him off if he didn't.

Hinata felt like his heart would burst out of his chest at any moment at the sudden increase in contact. It couldn't be normal for them to be so close but so comfortable in each other's arms. But here they were, in the dark, watching a movie all cuddled up like usual.

"Hinata", Kageyama softly whispered, "Do you think it's weird that we cuddle like this?" He sounded unsure of himself and Hinata was getting real tired of how easily he could read his mind and noted to ask if he was a psychic later.

"Well…No not really", Hinata stated as he turned to face Kageyama, "I think it's normal for us to cuddle whenever we watch a movie together." Hinata reached up to cup Kageyama's face to ease his unsettling scowl. It kind of worked, he assumed, but instead of a scowl he held a look Hinata couldn't read.

"Kageyama is everything ok?", Hinata asked as he began to rub small circles on his cheeks, "You don't usually question how close we are, so did something happen?"

Kageyama didn't respond. Instead, he searched for something in Hinata's soft brown eyes. He wasn't sure if it was for a sign of reassurance or what, but he took the time to fully take in how beautiful the orange haired boy was. The way his face was speckled with small freckles that you could only see up close, or how big and full of emotion his eyes were. He knew how gorgeous Hinata was, so why did he not feel the need to acknowledge it more often?

"Hinata I need your help", Kageyama finally answers, "How do you know when you like someone?" Hinata immediately froze in fear. He let the question rattle around his head until he could come up with a decent answer.

"I think of it like you only want to spend your time with that person no matter how often you see them. They're usually the first person you think of when you wake up and before you go to bed. They're just all that you can think about.", Hinata answers softly. He wasn't sure where his sudden confidence came from, but he continued, "Kageyama do you like someone?"

Hinata was fully prepared for him to tell him all about some guy or girl that actually got the setter's attention besides him. He wished that all Kageyama would focus on was him, but he knew it would be selfish of him to anchor his friend down like that. But if Hinata's being honest, he wanted nothing more than for Kageyama to hold Hinata close and exclaim that he only had eyes for him and move on, but instead he waited with bated breath for a response.

_Kageyama did him one better._

Kageyama gently took Hinata's chin his hand and softly placed a kiss on his lips. He knew how much Kageyama invested in chapstick, but he never knew that the boy would have such soft lips and would taste like strawberries. It wasn't the best kiss, but it was with Kageyama, so it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the boy he had been worried he'd lose to someone else , the boy he had been pining over for lord knows how long, _had made a move_. To say Hinata was over the moon would be a fucking understatement. He felt as if he had shoved his hand in an electrical socket while his heart raced and beat against his chest from anticipation, but it was quickly cut short much to his annoyance.

Kageyama abruptly pulled back with a look of sheer terror at what he had initiated. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to—", but Kageyama was forcefully cut off by the collision of Hinata's lips against his own once again. The sudden clashing was a bit painful, but the kiss softened into something neither of them could even explain. Hinata slid his hands down from Kageyama's face to his chest in order to steady himself, while Kageyama's simply slid up from Hinata's waist, to his soft orange hair.

Before their kiss could develop any further, a sharp knock and the sound of a doorbell rang through the house had caused the pair to break their kiss. They had completely forgotten about the food they had ordered. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, but it was Kageyama that broke whatever spell they were both under.

"I can go grab it…", Kageyama mumbled while he untangled himself from the smaller boy. He could barely make it to the door in his room without slightly stumbling, but he left, nonetheless.

Hinata turned towards the ceiling to process what had just happened. Not only did Kageyama kiss him, but he himself had initiated the second kiss. He felt that similar jolt of electricity had just passed through him at the memory of the setter's lips on his own, but it quickly fizzled out as soon as he heard the ruffling of take out bags and the sound of Boba enter the room.

"Food's here", Kageyama announced with a small embarrassed smile, "I'm not sure if I got your Boba order right, but I hope you still like it."

So, he really did take the time to memorize his order. It made Hinata wonder what other small quirks he paid attention to beyond food. Hinata crawled over to the edge of the bed to accept his share of pork buns and boba happily and quickly gave him a thank you kiss on his cheek.

Kageyama didn't know how to respond, so instead he got settled once again, with his share of food this time, next to Hinata. After actually watching the movie and eating in silence, Kageyama had finally worked up the nerve to break the comfortable silence between the two.

"Did that kiss mean anything?", Kageyama mumbled too scared to look at Hinata directly, "Or did I read it wrong?"

Hinata slowly put down his last pork bun and incredulously looked at the setter, "You're fucking kidding me, right?" At this point he was just shocked that he had asked such a stupid question after they had shared three separate kisses at this point. But all he saw was a confused Kageyama that continued to stare at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Kageyama we literally kissed. If it weren't for the fact that the delivery guy knocked on the front door, we would probably still be going at it!", Hinata sighed out of frustration.

He put down his food and turned his full attention to Kageyama, "You didn't read that kiss wrong. That kiss that I initiated was basically my way of saying that I like you too."

"Oh", Kageyama said softly as heat rushed to his face, "Once this whole quarantine mess is over, do you want to go on an actual date? Like a couple?" He never thought that this would be where their evening would go, but he couldn't say he was upset by it.

Hinata beamed at the mention of a date and grabbed his now significant other's hand, "Tobio, I would love to go on a date with you." He gave his hand a quick squeeze and turned his attention back to the laptop screen.

It was that moment that Kageyama was thankful that the annoying little shit, that was now his boyfriend, had barged into his room announcing his boredom.


	2. Take me out to dinner first! (Kagehina 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kageyama gets the wrong idea, and makes a bit of a fool of himself. This one is super duper fluffy. Like tooth-rotting fluff.

The rest of the night went on without any awkwardness between the two. They were already super close, so really, the only thing that changed between them was their title and that Hinata could kiss Kageyama whenever he wanted and not second guess himself. The two had just been watching movie after movie as the night went on and simply enjoyed the comfort of their newfound feelings. Hinata still couldn't believe that any of this was real, and was more than prepared to wake up and realize that it was all a dream. But here he was, all wrapped up in Kageyama's strong arms, comfortable and ready to doze off at any minute. 

It was Kageyama that finally had the idea that the two should get ready for bed since it was way past their usual bedtimes, “You can go ahead and brush your teeth first. I’ll set up the spare futon.”, Kageyama yawned as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Why don’t we just sleep together?”, Hinata questioned unaware of what his question meant to Kageyama as he choked on his own spit. All the setter could do was stare at Hinata in utter shock.

“What do you mean sleep together”, Kageyama stammered, “We just started dating an hour ago!”

Still unsure of what Kageyama was freaked out about, Hinata sighed and merely shrugged his shoulders. “I mean it’s not like you didn’t just enjoy our cuddle session”, he huffed.

Kageyama went completely silent as he felt immensely overheated at his mistake. _Hinata didn’t mean sex._ It took all of his might not to bash his head into the nearest wall, but if there was a moment where he wished he could scream into a void this was it. He settled for a quick slap to his forehead instead. Why on earth was that his first thought!

“Stop making weird all of those weird faces.”, Hinata laughed as he climbed out of bed, “What were you thinking about just then?”

“Absolutely nothing! I have no idea what you’re talking about.”, Kageyama quickly mumbled. The last thing he wanted to do was let Hinata know what he was thinking. It felt…wrong? Not the idea of the act itself, but more so how fast his brain went there. He needed to spend less time around Tanaka.

Hinata paused stuck in deep thought until suddenly it had dawned on him as to what Kageyama thought he meant. A smug little smirk began to tug at his lips as he turned to face the beet red setter. “Pervy-yama! Take me out on a date first at least”, Hinata teased.

“It’s not my fault that you said that”, A flustered Kageyama huffed while crossing his arms, “Try a different phrase next time, idiot.”

Hinata simply stuck his tongue out in response as he left for the restroom. Once away from Kageyama’s eyesight he allowed himself to let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to have sex with Kageyama. It’s just the fact that well…he was a virgin. The thought itself of being so intimate with Kageyama made a strew of feelings buzz throughout his body.

No, they had just started dating! He was also right earlier, they should have a first date at the very least before they dove into anything deeper. Shaking his head to get it out of the gutter, he hastily changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Although, all he could think about was the fact that Kageyama had even considered it. How would he react if Hinata were to ever ask for it in the future? With a quick splash of cold water on his face to calm his, once again, burning flushed face, he began to make his way back to Kageyama’s room.

As he entered the room, he noticed that Kageyama wasn’t anywhere to be found. He probably just went to a different bathroom so he could change. Did he really take that long? He had only been gone for about ten minutes max, but it didn't matter.

Before Hinata could think on it more the door creaked open and a very shirtless Kageyama came barging in. He had seen him shirtless countless times in the locker room, but this was different. Hinata took in every curve and crevice in the taller boy’s abs in complete flustered silence. He wasn’t exactly ripped, but it didn’t matter to Hinata. To him, Kageyama looked breathtaking.

“Take a picture.”, Kageyama began to tease as he turned to further expose his abs, “It’ll last longer.”

“Oh, shut it and put on a shirt”, Hinata grumbled as he threw a pillow at him in retaliation. As grumpy as Hinata tried to appear, Kageyama could see right through it and shot him a quick smirk. Kageyama could feel Hinata staring at his back as he slowly put a shirt back on. The slower pace might have been on purpose to annoy him further, but who’s to say.

He got into bed after Hinata and reached to turn the light off so they could finally get some sleep. Before Kageyama could even get under the covers, Hinata was already clinging onto him like he was his lifeline. Kageyama pulled the smaller boy on top of his chest and began to rub small, soft circles into his back. They laid there in silence and embraced each other for a while. Hinata could hear Kageyama’s heartbeat against his chest and found something so calming about being so close to him. 

“Hey, are you awake?”, Hinata whispered as he raised his head to see Kageyama better. Kageyama merely hummed in response to say yes, but slowly opened his eyes to see Hinata staring into his eyes intensely.

“Let’s go out and play volleyball tomorrow in your backyard.”, Hinata whispered with a wide grin on his face. Kageyama could stare at his smile for hours days on end.

“Sure.”

* * *

Kageyama absolutely hated how loud the birds would chirp outside of his window some mornings. This was _definitely_ one of those mornings. He enjoyed the soft breathing and the relaxed face Hinata had as he slept on top of him. In all honesty, he wanted to take his own advice from last night and take a quick picture. Despite the fact that his hair was more unruly than usual and there was a bit of spit in the corner of his mouth, he found HInata to be the best sight to wake up to. The birds had done their job of waking up Hinata as the red head began to stir. Slowly, he pried his eyes open and found himself immediately looking up to Kageyama in pure happiness.

“Good morning, sleepy head.”, Hinata sighed as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his legs.

Kageyama yawned before he could get a reply in and brought Hinata even closer to him, “Morning. Did you want breakfast first before we play some volleyball?”

Hinata gave him a puzzled look. “But you suck at cooking.”

“Idiot, I can cook eggs at the very least. We also have some leftovers that we can heat up.”, Kageyama grumbled. He reached his hand out to ruffle Hinata’s hair, but the smaller boy was already sitting up raring to go. Kageyama would be lying if he said he didn't miss that contact that he had just lost.

“Then prove it!”, Hinata laughed.

After a few screw ups with cracking the eggs and getting shells in the pan, Kageyama had set out their food as Hinata grabbed their drinks. It was nice, quiet breakfast the two had shared and Kageyama wished that they could do this more often. The finished plates and cups were quickly washed and put away as Hinata gradually began to bounce off of the walls in excitement to just pass around a volleyball. Kageyama never understood how such a small frame could hold that much energy, but again, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find it to be adorable.

Hinata burst through the back doors at full force excited to finally release some of his excess energy. “Come on! Hurry up and pass it to me.”, Hinata shouted as he began to jump around full of excitement.

“Calm down, it’s not like the ball is going anywhere.”, Kageyama sighed as he tried to hide his smile.

The two passed the ball between each other for what seemed like hours. Every once in a while, they would talk about online classes, future volleyball games, and ultimately the dates that they could go on.

As the sun began to set Hinata suddenly had an idea, “We should eat outside for dinner. Like a picnic date.”

Kageyama caught the ball that was passed to him and twirled it in his hands as he thought about it. It was nice out and they could probably watch the night sky for a bit. “Sure, what did you want for dinner.”

It was a simple question and the two of them were only talking about dinner plans, but to Hinata it felt so comforting. The fact that he could see Kageyama in such a relaxed and happy state sent a light bubbly feeling into his stomach.

Hinata felt a small, heartfelt smile spread on his lips. “I honestly don’t care. I’m just looking forward to the mini date.”, he sighed.

“Alright, leftovers it is.”, Kageyama replied matching his smile.

As they headed back inside Hinata began to gather all of the blankets for their picnic and worked on getting the set up just right. It wasn’t too cool out, so really, he just needed to lay out a blanket for them to lay on. Just as he finished laying out the blankets and pillows, Kageyama held both of their bowls and a couple of water bottles in arms.

“Well that was fast.”, Hinata teased as he accepted the food.

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he got settled onto the blanket, “I said it was just more leftovers.” Hinata gave a small laugh at the setter’s grumbling.

“Technically this is our first date.”, Hinata started with a glint in his eye, “I’m not saying it’s our official first one, but we should take a photo or something.”

Kageyama simply nodded as he fumbled around for his phone. Once he found it, he quickly grabbed Hinata to get him in frame. “Say cheese!”, Hinata giggled.

Before Kageyama had any time to react, Hinata planted a quick kiss on his cheek as the he took the photo. He was probably beet red in the photo, but he made a mental note to check later.

“Send me the photo!”, Hinata said eagerly, “I want to make it my home screen.”

“Pfft, that’s so cheesy.”, Kageyama teased. Even so, he quickly sent it to him and made it Hinata's contact picture. No need to be just as cheesy he figured.

After a few taps on his phone, Hinata proudly turned his screen to him. “Look! Now I can see your stupid face every time I open my phone.”, he said with a bright smile.

_So fucking cheesy._ Kageyama loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be it for these two until I circle back to them! Next up we have Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and then after them will be Daichi and Suga. Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. Stay safe out there for those of you who are protesting for BLM!


	3. And pigs can fucking fly...(Tsukkiyama 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of I don't really know how many chapters for this pairing! This is the story of when pigs were confirmed to fly by scientists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun thing I'm going to start adding is what music I had on repeat while writing this: A fuck ton of Princess Nokia, Khalid, and Jack Stauber. I am fully aware that none of their music has anything in common shhhhh.

Despite the fact they’re under lockdown due to the virus, Tsukishima would be damned if it meant spending it completely by himself. It became a habit to spend every few days with his usual other half when he felt bored enough, and this weekend was no different.

_Except for one itty bitty detail…_

Yamaguchi had wanted to spend the night and have one of their classic sleepovers they used to have when they were in middle school. Now they would have sleepovers despite the fact that they were probably too old for them, but it had been almost a year since their last one.

A quick buzz through his phone startled Tsukishima out of his thoughts. It was Yamaguchi:

 **Yamaguchi:** _Hey is there anything you wanted me to pick up for our sleepover???_

 **Yamaguchi:** _I’m super excited to see you_ :))

 **Tsukki:** _Strawberry Ice cream._

 **Tsukki:** _Also, we literally video chatted yesterday what do you mean you miss me?_

 **Yamaguchi:** _It’s not the same and you know that Tsukki…_

Tsukishima didn’t have to guess at the pout that Yamaguchi probably had as he typed that last sentence. He hated seeing him pout like that, but he knew it was more for show rather than how he actually felt.

 **Tsukki:** _I know it’s not. I’m just giving you a hard time…_

 **Tsukki:** _I’m excited to see you too_

Was it a bit cheesy for him? Absolutely. Would it make Yamaguchi happy? Fucking absolutely. Truth be told he was excited to have him over. The two were inseparable, so to spend so many days apart was torture.

Not too long after their messaging a doorbell finally rang throughout the house. Trying not to basically run towards the front door, and failing horribly, Tsukishima bounded down the stairs and quickly opened the door for his friend.

“Jeez, no need to break the door down Tsukki!”, Yamaguchi teased as he let himself in.

“I didn’t. I just wanted the ice cream…”, Tsukishima grumbled trying to hide his embarrassment.

Yamaguchi simply laughed at the blonde’s dismissal and sat the ice cream down on the kitchen counter. His house was basically a second home for him, so he already knew where to grab the bowls and spoons for their ice cream.

As Yamaguchi began to scoop out the strawberry ice cream, he started rattling off a bunch of stuff that they could do for the day. “Do you wanna build a fort and watch a movie in it?”, Yamaguchi said absent mindedly while getting his final scoop out.

“What…are we fucking five?”, Tsukishima sighed as he reached for his own bowl. Yamaguchi pushed it further away from him with a signature pout already plastered on his face.

Clearly, he wasn’t going to win this fight. If there were two things that he could classify as his weaknesses it would be: Dinosaurs and Yamaguchi’s…well everything. The shaggy haired boy had a hold over him that he couldn’t really explain, but he couldn’t complain about it either.

“We haven’t made one in forever, and I know you like to act all cool, but you totally get into making it!”, Yamaguchi huffed. He passed the bowl over to Tsukishima in slight defeat but made sure to look him in the eyes as he sadly passed him his bowl.

“Shut it.”, Tsukishima began as he finally got his hand on his bowl, “We’ll make the god damn pillow fort.”

At this final collapse in agreement, Yamaguchi dropped his pout and proceeded to do a small happy dance as he took in a small bite of ice cream. Some of it slightly missed his mouth, but before he could even register the cold, creamy substance on his cheek, Tsukki was already wiping it away with the sides of his thumb.

After swiping it off of his face, he didn’t think much of it as he quickly licked it off, but Yamaguchi on the other hand was short-circuiting. He had always had this underlying crush for his best friend, but he’d rather eat glass than say it out loud.

“Don’t celebrate so soon.”, Tsukishima teased as he continued to lick off the sticky, sweet substance, “I can still say no at any point.”

Now Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima was a teasing little shit, but this was something else entirely. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it didn’t stop the creeping blush that made its way to his cheeks.

Quickly pushing away his theories, he washed his bowl in order to avoid his inevitable spiraling down the rabbit hole that was his crush. Before Tsukishima could even protest, he nabbed his bowl to clean it as soon as he was done. He figured he might as well clean it up, since he knew Tsukki would just run water through it and leave it in the sink.

“I’ll go grab all of the blankets for the fort.”, Tsukishima sighed as he left the kitchen, “You can start grabbing spare chairs and those stupid fairy lights you like from the closet.”

“Ok Tsukki!”, Yamaguchi replied cheerfully. Even though he viewed it as a childish activity, he could see right through him. I mean come on. Fairy lights? That’s basically the cherry on top for pillow forts.

Yamaguchi began dragging chair from the kitchen in order to make the theoretical walls of the fort that they were trying to build. He knew Tsukki would be irked at the low ceilings, so he’d figure that he’d make it a bit taller. By the time he got a vague structure for the fort, a blanket was draped over his shoulders.

“Oh nice, you’re making it taller than I thought you would.”, Tsukishima said with a small grin. _So, he was right to make it a little taller._

After spreading pillows out on the ground and securing the blankets, the last step was to set up the fairy lights. Tsukishima had slightly given up on building at this point and was already comfortably spread out in the fort, so it was all up to him.

Tsukishima was sure to be as out of the way as possible as he watched Yamaguchi put on the final touches. His shirt rose every time he would reach up or forward to secure the lights and gave him a clear view of his tan, freckled stomach. Every muscle would tense and stretch as he moved carefully above him. He usually wondered how soft his skin would feel under his palms as he raked them across his—

“Tsukki?”, Yamaguchi had questioned him, for what was probably the fifth time, “I asked if you wanted to watch a movie or something.”

He could barely form a sentence for once in his life, so Tsukishima gave a simple nod. Much to his dismay, that didn’t really answer Yamaguchi’s question as the shaggy haired boy gave a deep sigh.

“Let’s just listen to some music.”, Tsukishima mumbled as he searched for his phone, “Here, you can choose the playlist.”

Yamaguchi hesitantly grabbed the phone from him and began scrolling through the list of playlists for whichever one felt right. He fingers paused at a new one he hadn’t seen before until today: _Sappy Shit Hinata Sends Me_. He didn’t bother asking about the name, but he quickly tapped shuffle.

Just from the first song alone Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi in shock and maybe a little fear if he squinted. “So, you found _that_ playlist.”

Yamaguchi merely shrugged in response and proceeded to join him on the floor, “It seemed interesting.” Interesting was a much calmer way to put it in his mind. Really, he wanted to ask why he even had a playlist full of sappy love songs, and why the fuck Hinata was even sending them to him.

Despite the fact that these songs were a bit out of character for the usually smug blonde, he had to admit that they were pretty good. Although, most of them were a bit sad and about unrequited love.

_How fucking ironic. Thanks god._

As comfortable as it was for them to just lay under these twinkling lights, Yamaguchi decided to break the silence with a question neither of them expected, “What’s your most precious memory?”, he asked as he turned to face Tsukishima.

Tsukishima had let the question sink in, because he genuinely had too many to choose from. It could be the time where he had dragged him outside to go play in the rain and they both got sick, or the time where he had bought him tickets to the brand-new 3D dinosaur exhibit, but one popped into his mind with absolute clarity.

_The first time he had seen him smile. The day where he promised himself to see that smile as much as possible._

He had seen him laugh and smile countless times, but this one was special. Neither of them had done anything spectacular. They were just hanging out like usual and wanted to grab snacks before they settled down for the afternoon.

Tsukishima finally faced him and could see the look of anticipation across Yamaguchi’s face, “.... Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little park down the street late at night, eating those disgusting chips from that convenience store with the broken sign.”

Yamaguchi gave him a look of utter disbelief at his answer. He could have thought of a million different things that they had done that made him so happy. And this idiot had the audacity to choose the one where they ate shitty off-brand chips, “.... Seriously? _Why?”_

Tsukishima grabbed his freckled hand and began to rub small circles in his palm. He didn’t have the guts to look him in the eye, but dammit it had to be said **,** “Because that was the first-time, I ever saw you smile for real.” He loved Yamaguchi’s smile more than a fucking encyclopedia about dinosaurs but wouldn’t ever let him know that. Not yet anyway.

All Yamaguchi could do was try and hide the small smile that tried to overpower his so-called angry scowl, “But we have so many other memories where I’m probably smiling!”, He fully held the hand that Tsukishima had been toying with in full confidence, “Why that one?”

There were too many reasons that circled around his head for him to even begin to put his feelings into a proper sentence. That smile on that afternoon lit something in him that he never wanted to be extinguished. He felt like he was on fire whenever he saw that smile. He felt invincible. Realistically, he knew the reason why he felt the way he did but the idea of just blabbing out: “ _Because I like you, idiot…”._ Seemed too blunt.

Yamaguchi paused as he heard Tsukishima’s grumble, “Did you…Did you just say that you like me?” He knew that he did, but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t losing his mind.

You know that feeling where something goes completely unplanned? Like the rug you had been cozy on for years had been just fucking yanked from underneath you. Because that is _exactly_ how Tsukishima felt.

“I did, and it’s honestly understandable if you don’t feel the same.”, he began to stammer, “I mean you’re straight, right? This is so stupid, let me shut up.” Words just wouldn’t stop falling out of his mouth and gods he wished it would stop.

He quickly grabbed his phone, crawled out of the fort, and proceeded to lock himself into the bathroom. He knew that there was no going back, and that the boy had probably already made up his mind, so he figured that he might as well avoid it for as long as possible.

As much as he hated what he was about to do he began to text the red-headed idiot that had been helping him out. Hinata was the first to notice the difference in his gaze or vibe when around Yamaguchi. It wasn’t just him being scary, but also just downright over-protective over the boy.

 **Tsukishima:** _We have a problem._

 **Hinata:** _Aww Don’t call him that! Yamaguchi has lots of hidden positive qualities that we both know you love._

 **Tsukishima _:_** _……I hate you so fucking much._

**Hinata:** _That’s no way to ask for help meanie… :((_

**Tsukishima:** _Alright okay I’m sorry. Just help me out here_.

 **Hinata:** _Well what did you do?_

 **Tsukishima:** …

 **Tsukishima:** _I may have confessed on accident?_

 **Hinata:** _You dumb fucking lamp post, that’s a good thing! What did he say?_

 **Tsukishima:** _I left before he could respond…._

 **Hinata:** _And you call me stupid! Go back and see what he has to say!_

 **Hinata:** _Kageyama says good luck btw !! ;))_

He hated saying it, but Hinata was right. He had to know what Yamaguchi thought about all of it anyway. After giving himself a few deep breaths, he stepped out of the bathroom to find Yamaguchi leaning against the wall. He had been waiting patiently.

“Can I respond to your confession now?”, Yamaguchi asked. He held so much concern in his face and Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to erase it all away.

Taking the pause of silence as a yes he continued, “Tsukki, I’ve known you for so many years. You’re my best friend, and I value our friendship so much.”

Tsukishima didn’t want to hear the rest of it as he felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. His eyes stung and he knew that if he didn’t get it together, he would be crying like a fool in front of his best friend in seconds. He figured that that’s not what he had wanted, and he should’ve known better than to get so fucking attached like that. The future moments of awkwardness after the confession would be completely his fault, and he had no idea how to begin to fix it. Letting his head and shoulders rest against the door frame he continued to listen.

“Well, I guess what I’m trying to say, is that I like you too.”, Yamaguchi blurted out as fast as possible. The shorter of the two, conjuring up as much confidence as possible, walked over and lightly held the sides of the others face, “So please don’t cry anymore?”

Tsukishima barely registered the hot tears that were streaming down his face as Yamaguchi wiped them all away. He pulled him in closer as he finally locked eyes with him, “I’m not crying.”, his voice raspy as he tried to calm down.

Yamaguchi laughed at the lame attempt of saving his own dignity, “Okay Tsukki, you’re not crying, and pigs can fucking fly.”

Before Tsukishima could give his usual snarky reamrk, a quick, soft peck on the lips shut him up, “Do you wanna watch some movies now? I’ll even be the little spoon.”

“As if I’d even let you be the big spoon.”, Tsukishima huffed with a small smile.

* * *

Movie after movie, show after show, the two were inseparable on the couch. Their legs were completely entangled within each other’s. Tsukishima always had a hand somewhere on Yamaguchi that made slow circles along his skin that sometimes made him squirm. He knew why he kept squirming, but he’s just going to chalk it up to him being extremely ticklish instead.

But Tsukishima wouldn’t dare let it stop there. Anytime he found a spot that made Yamaguchi panic in the slightest bit he would focus on it. He made It his goal to distract the boy as much as possible before he made him stop.

Yamaguchi let out a small sigh as he felt Tsukishima’s hands all over him, “Is there any particular reason as to why you’re being so touchy?”

Tsukishima couldn’t even hide the smugness in his voice, “No reason at all.” He felt Yamaguchi pull away and turn towards him as he removed his arms from him.

“Okay, well I call bullshit.”, Yamaguchi sighed, now facing him, and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, “It’s not a bad thing, but I know you’re doing this on purpose.”

Well damn there goes his fun little game, “You caught me red handed. I can stop if you want me to?”

“No, keep going.”, Yamaguchi whispered as he planted a soft, slow kiss onto his collar bone, “I know this is some sort of game you’re playing, and I plan on winning.”

_This was going to be an interesting night…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know...I only meant to START their chapter. But here we are at 3am with a wrecked sleep schedule! I hope you guys liked it. :))


	4. One dino hoodie and a plethora of "spots" (Tsukkiyama 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok so I might have gone overboard with this chapter, so i'm warning you now that the beginning and the end of the chapter is a bit....steamy. I don't usually write scenes like this, but I wanted to try something new.
> 
> Enjoy! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist used as I wrote this: " We be vibin' " This is literally a playlist of a bunch of songs that are bops. It has Girl in Red, Princess Nokia, Clairo, Daniel Caesar, and some other peeps.

“No, keep going.”, Yamaguchi whispered as he planted a soft, slow kiss onto his collarbone, “I know that this is some sort of game that you’re playing, and I plan on winning.” Even though Yamaguchi knew he couldn’t even overpower the boy wrapped around him. If anything, the boy just unraveled him with ease.

Tsukishima easily flipped him over and began eagerly raking his hands up his shirt to feel the soft skin he had been drooling over earlier. It was just as soft as he thought it would be. A small smirk crept onto his face as he saw Yamaguchi squirm underneath him from just his hands alone, “Then game on.”, He teased.

He took the slightly determined look in Yamaguchi’s eyes as a green light before he hastily connected their lips together in a slow, languid kiss. His lips were oh so soft, and Tsukishima vowed to commit every part of Yamaguchi he touches to memory. He noticed how soft his skin was as he cupped his face, and how incredible the faint taste of his strawberry chapstick was on his lips. He could get lost in these tiny details forever, but fuck he wanted more.

Releasing the kiss to get a quick breath in, he peppered small quick pecks along his cheeks, down to his neck, and eventually to his collarbone. Before moving forward with his plan, Tsukishima gave a quick glance to Yamaguchi for confirmation. Instead of a nod he was met with the unholy sight of Yamaguchi biting his bottom lip in pure bliss as he let out a strangled moan. It was ten times more rewarding than any confirmation he could ever receive.

Tsukishima traveled back up to Yamaguchi’s neck and planted a hot, wet kiss on his most sensitive area. Being driven solely from the low grunts coming from the boy below him, he started to lightly suck and nibble on the area until it was practically raw.

Wanting to draw out more of those noises from Yamaguchi, he proceeded to give him hickey after hickey all over Yamaguchi’s neck and chest. On his last hickey he had decided to plant one as high as possible on his neck so it could be seen no matter what. Tsukishima wasn’t _that_ possessive and had no reason to be. Yamaguchi wasn’t going anywhere and the fact that they were under quarantine emphasized that point. But he didn’t care…

With one final hickey planted on Yamaguchi he figured that they should probably stop there before they decided to go any further."Well, you seemed to enjoy that.", Tsukishima said. His voice was a bit raspy and lower from their kiss.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I made half of those sounds”, Yamaguchi whispered as he began to hide his face in his hands.

“I’ll have you know”, Tsukishima stated as he pried Yamaguchi’s hands open to plant a kiss on his lips, “That those sounds were perfect, so don’t try to hide them.”

It felt like someone had lit a match by his face as he felt himself heat up at the request. All Yamaguchi could do was nod his head in agreement.

“Good.”, Tsukishima sighed as he took his place back as being the big spoon behind Yamaguchi, “Let’s get back to whatever we were watching.” He reached forward and turned up the volume on the laptop. Once the volume was decent enough, he wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi once again in absolute bliss.

The two had eventually drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms for what was most likely hours, but a sudden uncomfortable sensation had caused Yamaguchi to stir awake. As much as Yamaguchi enjoyed having his wildest dreams fulfilled, he didn’t expect to be feeling the aftermath as intense as he did. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was definitely enough pain for him to wonder what exactly he looked like. Slowly, he climbed out of Tsukishima’s arms and made his way to the bathroom. One flick of the light switch revealed deep purple bruises all along his neck, collar bone, and chest.

_How many fucking hickies did he give me?_

He lightly traced his finger along the rim of one of the harsher ones on his neck and let a sharp hiss leave his lips. The idea of the aftermath being so harsh and obvious shouldn’t have felt so pleasing, but god he loved the sight of being covered in bruises. _This isn’t a kink is it? This is normal right?_

He rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror as he answered his own question in a soft whisper, “This is totally a kink and I’m not about to deal with this right now.”

Giving up on trying to even wrap his head around this newly discovered kink, Yamaguchi made his way back to the pillow fort. Tsukishima raised his head at the sound of his boyfriend entering the fort once more and took no time to wrap his arms around him again, “Welcome back spotty.”, he teased once he finally noticed his handiwork on full display.

“You gave me these spots, so hush.”, Yamaguchi huffed. Before they could continue their petty squabble both of their phones buzz in unison: It was the group chat.

* * *

**Them Volleyball Boyz:**

**Noya:** _Yo, are we still good for our group call?_

 **Suga:** _Oh, right right our call! Give us like five minutes…_

 **Tanaka:** _Us? Is the captain with you?_

 **Suga:** _Maybe… :))_

 **Suga:** _Stop asking_

 **Hinata:** _I mean I’m over at Kags house ‘cause I got bored so like eh_

 **Tsukishima:** _How predictable. The two idiots can’t leave each other alone for five minutes…_

* * *

Yamaguchi gave a light punch to Tsukishima as he read the text, “We’re not any better Tsukki!” The tall blonde ignored the retort as they both returned to their phones.

* * *

 **Yamaguchi:** _So, group call in five?_

 **Noya:** _Yah_

 **Tanaka:** _Bet_

 **Suga:** _Ok !!_

 **Hinata:** _Can we make it ten??_

 **Suga:** _…I’m not about to ask but sure group call in ten_

* * *

Cool, they had ten minutes to themselves before the call. Except everything was not cool, because how the fuck were they supposed to hide the fact that Yamaguchi was _covered_ in bruises?

Yamaguchi froze in fear at the idea of the team finding all of his marks, “I gotta borrow a jacket or something Tsukki”, Yamaguchi said as a sense of panic filled his chest, “They can’t see these!”

“Or…we absolutely show them, because I put them there for a reason.”, Tsukishima teased while putting a light kiss to the most sensitive one. He could feel the shiver that ran through Yamaguchi from the sudden contact, but he was already making his way to his room to find a decent hoodie. The best he could find was a dinosaur hoodie is brother had given him for Christmas…It might’ve had little horns on top of the hood and small tail at the end of the hoodie.

Presenting the hoodie of choice to Yamaguchi, he merely grimaced as he shrugged on Tsukishima's hoodie. It completely swallowed his frame, but it did the job as best as possible. As long as he wore the hoodie, tugged on the drawstrings, and looked like a fucking idiot he was in the clear. Yamaguchi turned and gave Tsukki a shy smile **,** “.... You think they’ll notice?”

Tsukishima couldn’t help himself as he sighed into his hands, “I think they’d be fucking stupid not to.” He made his way back into the fort in defeat. Maybe he shouldn’t have given him so many hickies…

Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders as he climbed in right after him. They both agreed to use Tsukki’s laptop for the call and pulled up his Grouptime app. The chat had already started without them, so they both gave each other a reassuring gaze before hitting the join button.

Instant screaming and chaos filled the pillow tent as the mini-screens of everyone popped up, “Ah, Salty-shima is here with Yamaguchi!”, Hinata chirped, “What on earth are you wearing?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Wouldn’t you like to know shrimp. Where’s your lover?”

“What do you mean lover?”, Noya questioned, “Did something happen or is this just dino-shima being salty?”

“Both.”, Kageyama admitted in a low mumble as light blush spread across his face, “We started dating yesterday after this idiot forced himself into my house.”

Hinata gave a quick smack to the setter’s shoulder, “Shut up! I just forgot to ask if I could come over.”

“Isn’t that…forcing yourself into his house?”, Asahi questioned as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

“It totally is.”, Daichi sighed. He started rubbing his temples unsure how to even register what he just heard. Suga, being the mom that he is, softly rubbed his back.

“Although, Yamaguchi you never told us what exactly you’re wearing.”, Suga said as he continued to soothe the captain, “It’s very cute, but it looks like a dinosaur?”

“Ah, I got cold in Tsukki’s house and this was the only hoodie he had offered me.”, Yamaguchi stammered. He turned to show the back of the hoodie, “It even has little spikes on the hood!”

Nishinoya and Tanaka erupted in a fit of laughter as they saw Tsukishima visibly cringe, “Why are ya freaking out?”, Tanaka asked as he gasped for air, “You were the one that _chose_ that hoodie!”

“Shut it.”, Tsukishima hissed, “It was a Christmas gift from my brother. It’s really not that deep.” He pushed his glasses forward as he took in a deep breath. He could feel a small pat on his hand before it was held firmly. It couldn’t be seen on screen, but man was he glad that he had Yamaguchi there to keep him sane.

“Awe, Kageyama won’t let me borrow any of his hoodies!”, Hinata exclaimed with a pout. After taking a closer look Hinata gave out a gasp, “Did you guys build a pillow fort? I wanna do that!” The red headed decoy smacked Kageyama once again in frustration.

“Dumbass, we can make one too so shut it.”, Kageyama seethed not enjoying the small pain forming in his arm.

“Haha yeah, I suggested the idea to Tsukki. Don’t worry he reacted the same way as Kageyama.”, Yamaguchi explained to make Hinata feel a little bit better.

Feeling a slight itch on his neck, Yamaguchi reached into his hoodie to give the bright purple bruise a bit of relief as it tingled from constantly having the hoodie brush against it. The hood slightly pulled open from the sudden movement revealing a bit more of his neck.

Suga wasn’t fucking born yesterday. He could see the amount of effort the two of them made to hide what they had done and was nice enough to not bring it up in front of everyone, but boy when he gets the chance, he’s got to have the talk with these two idiots. He didn’t even have to ask if Daichi could see the glaring change in color on Yamaguchi’s neck. The captain merely narrowed his eyes on the small image on the screen before giving a concerned glance over to him.

He returned the glance with a small nod and a wink.

The rest of the call was essentially the group sharing their plans and what they wanted to do as soon as they were out of lock down. Hinata and Kageyama wanted to go to the beach at least once this summer, Daichi was able to spend more time with Suga, and well Asahi, Tanaka and Nishinoya just wanted to hang out with the group more. Some of the other members joined once they had read through the group chat. Ennoshita dropped in for a bit to say hello, and soon enough the whole team had joined in. They had missed each other immensely. They could all honestly chat for hours on end, but massive amounts of online work and other responsibilities eventually ended their call.

Once they said their goodbyes a buzz immediately hit Tsukishima’s phone:

* * *

 **Hinata:** _What do you get when you mix a hormonally unbalanced emotionally unstable person with a little ray of sunshine?_

 **Tsukishima:** _Does it look like I know?_

 **Hinata:** _I’m talking about you and Yamaguchi!_

 **Tsukishima:** _Shut it._

 **Tsukishima:** _…we’re dating_

 **Hinata:** _I would hope so with all the hickies you gave the poor guy…_

 **Hinata:** _I get that you were desperate but jeez!_

* * *

Tsukishima short-circuited at that last message. They completely covered them, so how could they be seen? He quickly turned to see that Yamaguchi had slightly undone the drawstrings enough to get a hint of his worst hickey. _Shit._

“What’s wrong Tsukki?”, Yamaguchi questioned as he cocked his head to the side, “You’ve been frowning for the past five minutes.”

“Hinata could see one of your hickies, so the team may or may not know that we’re dating.”, Tsukishima sighed as he flopped down to the ground. Worrying about himself was the least of his concerns. What if Yamaguchi didn’t want to be out to the entire team? Hinata and Kageyama had made it look so easy, but it was much harder than he thought.

Yamaguchi simply crawled over and sat on top of the worried blonde, “Tsukki, I don’t really care if they find out.”, He said softly as he cupped Tsukishima’s face and began to rub small, soothing circles on his pale cheeks, “They were chill about Hinata and Kageyama, so why would they be any different to us?”

_He had a fair point._

Without thinking, Tsukishima brought his hands to Yamaguchi’s hips and tried to mimic the small circles being drawn on his cheeks. There was nothing he could do to even match how much he loved the boy on top of him. He could read through his trademark stoic face and knew exactly how to make him feel better, he actually reciprocates his love, and now here he was boosting his confidence in himself with his coming of age sexual realization.

He didn’t really know how to say these things out loud, so instead he whispered two simple words, “Kiss me.” It wasn’t a command by any means. _It was a request._

Yamaguchi wordlessly lowered himself and connected his lips to his. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but Yamaguchi had other things in mind as he deepened the kiss. Tsukishima brought one of his hands up to feel Yamaguchi’s soft hair as the other tightened its grip on his hips.

The sudden pressure caused Yamaguchi to gasp and slightly tug on Tsukishima's soft, blonde hair. He tentatively gave him a slight nibble on his lower lip asking for an invitation to take the kiss further. And who was Tsukishima to deny him such pleasure? So, he slightly opened his mouth. Eager to explore more of him, Yamaguchi gently intertwined his tongue with the blonde’s tongue. It was weird and foreign, but it felt nice. He had never been much for bold moves, so this new found bravado only made Tsukishima more excited.

Neither of them could call their make out sessions perfect, but they didn’t care. All that mattered to them was the fact that they could hold each other close in the privacy that was their pillow fort.

Once they both finally came up for air, Tsukishima gave the shaggy haired boy a slight smirk, “Are you are sure you wanna do this again?” He takes a long pale finger and drags it along the multiple semi-fresh hickies he had given him earlier that day.

“Well one of us has discovered that they enjoy seeing the bruises.”, Yamaguchi mumbled as he peppered kisses along Tsukishima’s jaw, “You can just put them in other places, right?”

_“Fucking absolutely…”_

Would Yamaguchi be even more sore in more places than just his neck and chest? Absolutely. Did he care? Absolutely not. The boy that he had been fantasizing over was literally giving him exactly what he wanted, so he couldn't really come with up any reason to say no. He completely consented to what was about to happen to him, and he was thankful that the much taller blonde didn’t make him say it out loud. If anything, he just hoped that he could properly return the favor in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i've decided that each pairing will get two chapters and a big conclusion chapter to bring them all full circle. 
> 
> Ya know how I said this fic was to get me back into writing? Well, I started typing out a more serious and longer fanfic that will probably be a slowburn for two out of the three ships. There will be a lot more angst and some moments of fluff in the series, but it'll follow some of the issues that come with understanding your sexuality, some fears, and ultimately acceptance.
> 
> The first chapter already has 3k words and I still have like four more points that I wanted to hit in it...So expect this fic to be a lot longer!


	5. Two Words. Three Syllables. (Daisuga 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga really just wants one thing from Daichi. It's name has two words, three syllables, and was an object that you could wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to while making this chapter: A shit ton of SALES and Mom Jeans. Yes, yes I am gay.

It was only their second year that everything had changed between the ashen haired setter and strong spirited captain. Despite barely knowing each other, Suga had felt like he had known Daichi his whole life. He understood his subtle cues when he needed his help or was under an immense amount of pressure. He knew what his favorite drink was from their drink machine, how much the setter enjoyed the smell of rain on a weekend, and you didn’t hear it from him that Suga looked absolutely breathtaking when they would walk home together as the sun would set.

This walk to practice felt like all of the others, except an awkward air hung between the two. Suga could usually read Daichi with ease, but there was something there that was new. Something he had never seen before flashed across his face. It looked as if he was about to burst at the seams to tell him something, but Suga wasn’t one to pry things out of people. Instead, he waited patiently for the day that he had felt comfortable enough to tell him what was going on in his head. They grabbed their things after their last class had finished and the pair then walked side by side to whatever grueling practice they had to endure.

“I have something to tell you.”, Daichi said with newfound conviction. His dark brown eyes felt more like daggers on Suga as he closed in on the ashen haired setter.

They were finally done with practice. The coach had left them all absolutely exhausted from all of their drills, so a slight sheen of sweat could be seen on across Suga’s pale collarbones.

Daichi had found him to be absolutely beautiful, but the way that the locker room lights were showing off the prominent curve of Suga’s soft, delicate neck and chest made him go _insane_. He had closely followed a drop of sweat that had clung onto his pale skin and slowly trailed down from his chest to his abdomen.

Not wanting to dampen the already exhausted mood, Suga began to fake swoon into his hand, “Oh, are you about to profess your _undying_ love for me?”, Suga teased.

Without skipping a beat Daichi gave a firm nod, “Yes, I am.”

Suga paused. He was only half joking about the confession, so being given an actual one was not on his to do list. All he could do was stare in awe at Daichi’s sudden confidence.

“.... What?”, Suga sputtered. His face felt hot and he was sure that his hands were two seconds away from feeling clammy.

Daichi grabbed Suga’s now clammy hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze, “I really do love you.”, he said softly, “I’m pretty sure I’ve felt this way for a while now.”

Suga couldn’t really think of any string of words to describe the amount of weight that had just been shoved off of his chest. The headstrong boy he had been pining over since their first year had confessed to him.

“For the love of god please say something.”, Daichi sighed as he searched Suga’s face for an answer.

With a deep breath Suga had the nerve to look him in the eyes, “I love you too.”, he said with a wavering voice, “But, where is this coming from?”

“Well, Asahi kind of gave me a subtle hint...”, Daichi laughed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of is head. He always had that nervous habit, but Suga found it to be endearing at times like this.

He could only imagine how that train wreck of a realization went, “Well, tell them I said thanks.”, Suga said with a small smile.

The subtle beauty that Suga held was only the cusp of what Daichi discovered of his future vice-captain. The way Suga preferred his tea to be a tad sweeter than him proved how sweet he was at heart. How Suga would comfort him before every big exam and practically whisper sweet nothings into his ear proved how caring he was. The way he loved being held in his arms made him feel invincible and more loved than he could imagine.

Now Suga wasn’t a complete saint. He would have his moments of deviance, but they usually eluded to something more heated or suggestive. Something that would always have Daichi melt like ice in the palm of Suga’s hand. If this is what it meant to be in love with someone, he never wanted to know another feeling.

The pair had been together for almost a year now, but they couldn’t even celebrate their anniversary because of the stay at home orders in place. So, Suga came up with the second-best option: At home dinner date. Since Daichi’s parents still had to go in for work, they had the house to themselves and could freely use up the kitchen for their date.

He had already picked up the ingredients he needed for his dish and was sure to grab a small cake for their desert. They figured that gifts weren’t something that had to be exchanged since it wasn’t as if either of them could pick up a part time job, but it still bothered Suga. It was their one year for goodness sakes!

Shifting the weight of the grocery bags into one of his hands he gave a quick tap to the doorbell. He could hear the heavy, frantic footsteps race to the door before the door promptly swung open to reveal the more than happy Daichi, “I already cleaned up the kitchen, so we can start cooking immediately.”, he exclaimed as he grabbed the groceries out of Suga’s hand.

Suga gave him a small laugh at his eagerness as he slipped off his shoes, “No greeting? Just straight to cooking?”

“Ah, Sorry!”, Daichi mumbled as a small blush crept onto his cheeks, “I’m just really happy that you’re here.” He began to lay out all of the vegetables they

Daichi wasn’t the best when it came to simple recipes, so he let Suga do most of the actual cooking part. Instead, he would prepare all of the vegetables and would pass them to Suga when he would gesture for them. Sometimes the cuts would come out just right, and other times…Well let’s just say that Suga had to fix them up a bit.

This was the fourth time he had messed up on a mushroom and nearly nicked his fingers, “I don’t know how I keep fucking this up so badly.”, Daichi sighed.

Suga let out a small laugh, “Me either honestly, I’m kind of impressed.” Following his usual routine, he simply grabbed the knife from Daichi and made a few quick slices before dumping them into the pot.

Not really thinking anything of it, Daichi lightly wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder, “You’re so great at this.”, Daichi sighed, “You should teach me how to cook more often.”

“That can be arranged”, Suga began. He already knew that Daichi was eager for his response as he felt the arms around his waist tighten, “Two words. Three syllables.”

A frustrated sigh spilled out of Daichi’s mouth, “I know what you’re trying to say. We agreed that at our second anniversary that we would get promise rings.”

“I know, I’m just giving you a hard time.”, Suga teased. He quickly turned the stove to a low heat, so the dish could simmer for a bit. Once he knew he could take his eyes off their dinner, he turned to face him, “What do you want to do while we wait for dinner?”

“I don’t really have anything in mind, so I’m good with anything.”, Daichi said. Just as Suga was about to throw out a suggestion a ping hit both of their phones.

* * *

**Them Boyz:**

**Noya:** _Yo, are we still good for our group call?_

 **Suga:** _Oh, right right our call! Give us like five minutes…_

 **Tanaka:** _Us? Is the captain with you?_

* * *

Daichi shot him a sheepish grin, “I mean it’s fine if they know.” Suga rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to his phone.

"I know that it's fine, but sometimes I want to be selfish", he mumbled as he responded. A small pout formed on his lips, and it took all of Daichi's strength not to kiss it away.

* * *

 **Suga:** _Maybe… :))_

 **Suga:** _Stop asking_

 **Hinata:** _I mean I’m over at Kags house ‘cause I got bored so like eh_

 **Tsukishima:** _How predictable. The two idiots can’t leave each other alone for five minutes…_

 **Yamaguchi:** _So, group call in five?_

 **Noya:** _Yah_

 **Tanaka:** _Bet_

 **Yamaguchi:** _Ok !!_

 **Hinata:** _Can we make it ten??_

 **Suga:** _…I’m not about to ask but sure group call in ten_

* * *

“You know you want to ask…”, Daichi sighed. He could sense the panic that spread across the setter’s face after the time request.

Suga bit his lip trying to suppress his concerns, but it was already too late as he began listing all of the possibilities in his head. Only one of them seemed to make the most sense, “You don’t think they’re practicing, right?”

“I mean they very well could be.”, Daichi started, “Those two never miss a chance to practice…” He trailed off as he could see the increasing furrow in Suga’s brows from concern.

“If either of them gets sick, so help me god.”, Suga hissed.

Daichi gave Suga a reassuring squeeze as he held his hand, “I’m sure those idiots will be fine. Now let’s get ready for this call.” Suga gave him a firm nod before he slipped out of Daichi’s grasp. He wasn’t one to call himself clingy, but boy did he already miss being held by Daichi.

Giving one last reassuring glance, Daichi ran upstairs to grab his laptop and one his softer blankets. He knew how much Suga had loved that blanket in particular, and it’s the little things that matter when it comes to a loving relationship. Daichi was always the type to catch onto the things that brought a little more light into Suga’s eyes. He knew what his favorite food was, his favorite flavor of ice cream, and most importantly which pair of sweatpants the boy had practically claimed from him. Lord forbid if he asked to sleep over and Daichi forgot to make sure that they were clean for him to wear.

Meeting Suga on the couch he draped the blanket between the two as they got settled. Since they were already ready to go, they figured that they’d start the group call.

Suga gave a sudden click of his tongue, “We literally gave them ten minutes.”

“Well, it’s only been about five minutes.”, Daichi mumbled, “… So we’re early.” The setter could feel the uneasiness in the captain as he slowly corrected him. A sudden smirk had found its way onto his mouth.

Suga turned and gave Daichi a smile that could only mean trouble, “Since they’re running a bit late, I’ll just keep my impatient self busy.”, he said suggestively.

Without giving Daichi enough time to question him he immediately crashed his lips onto his. Albeit painful at first from the initial clashing of teeth, but they had eventually settled back into their usual soft, slow rhythm.

Moments where Suga could be selfish and have Daichi only focus on him, were the best. He knew that he couldn’t have him all to himself since he was the captain, but any sprinkle of undivided attention he could get was like heroin for Suga. Getting lost into each other he pushed the captain further down onto the couch until he was completely flushed against him.

“Suga we have to be on a call soon…”, Daichi groaned through gritted teeth, “I promise we can continue this later.” He gave a weak attempt at pushing the ashen haired boy away from him, but to no avail the feeling of Suga sliding a hand slowly under his shirt and up his toned stomach damn near killed him.

But as soon as he felt immense pleasure, it was abruptly halted, and he was left laying there flustered. “Alright, but you better remember that you promised me!”, Suga sighed giving him a small wave of dismissal.

Clearing his throat and praying to every god above that no one had joined the call yet, Daichi pulled the laptop back onto their laps. Sure enough, about five different screens popped on at once.

“Oh, so you _are_ with the captain!”, Tanaka snickered as he wiggled his eyebrows, “What are you guys up to?”

Suga gave the camera a sickly-sweet smile, “I was making dinner for our one-year anniversary.” Suga quickly got up from the couch, “Which reminds me! I’m going to go turn off the stove, so our food doesn’t burn.”

Kageyama and Hinata suddenly popped onto their shared videos, “Idiot, stop moving around so much!”, Kageyama grunted as he roughly grabbed Hinata’s head.

Hinata merely shoots him a small pout, “Stop taking up so much space on your bed then!”

“Wait, Am I the only _not_ at someone’s house right now?”, Tanka screeched nearly breaking everyone’s speakers.

“No, Noya and I are both at home.”, Asahi mumbled as he played with a loose strand of hair that he suddenly found interest in. “Yeah! Don’t worry about it so much!”, Nishinoya shouted through the chat.

It was nice to be able to see everyone pop up and talk about what they were up to. Except a certain freckled middle blocker, and sometimes pinch server, had revealed what was probably the darkest hickey Suga had seen on someone other than himself. It didn’t seem like they wanted to talk about it too much, since Yamaguchi had deliberately worn the hoodie with now slightly undone drawstrings from his sudden movements.

It didn’t hurt to make fun of the new pair a bit though, “Yamaguchi that’s a very cute sweatshirt! Who’s is it?”, Suga asked while trying to feign innocence.

“Oh, It’s Tsukki’s!”, Yamaguchi beams before he begins to proudly show off the pastel green dinosaur hoodie, “It has little spikes and everything!”

Suga had figured the two would eventually figure out their feeling for each other, but he never expected them to be as wholesome as they were. Well, maybe not so wholesome since it was clear that the blonde middle blocker had gone a bit overboard on marking up his new partner.

Suga didn’t have to take a single glance at Daichi to know that he had seen the dark spot that starkly contrasted Yamaguchi’s semi-tan skin. Giving a small, comforting rub onto his back Suga continued the conversation as if they didn’t just see that Tsukishima had finally made his move after what had seemed like ages.

The rest of the call consisted of the boys reminiscing on past games and how they could possibly meet up in some way that was safe for everyone. Although, knowing this group, someone would totally break the distance rule in a heartbeat.

Once the boys had all said their goodbyes and Daichi shut his laptop, Suga had already crawled his way on top of him again. “Now, where did we leave off?”, Suga whispered before giving a light kiss against Daichi’s most sensitive spot on his neck. The feeling of the slightly taller captain tense below him had only made him braver.

_He wanted to hear him._

Daichi gave a slight groan at the sudden forwardness, “What happened to our special dinner that you were making?” His voice breathy as he tried to keep himself calm.

Giving a slight click of his tongue, he once again eased off of him. “I almost forgot about our dinner.” Suga padded over to the stove and gave a quick stir to the pot, suddenly thankful for turning the heat off on their dinner.

Daichi followed closely behind him as he grabbed the various bowls down from the cabinets and set the table for them. He wished he bought a few decorative candles, petals, or something for the table, but just having Suga cook for him, with a bit of his own subpar dicing skills, was enough.

Their dinner was kept at a playful, but tame tone much to the surprise of Daichi. Suga had been all over him minutes ago, yet now he was as tame as an angel. He wasn’t sure what the boy would try to do next, but he was prepared.

“Stop looking at me like I’m about to pounce on you!”, Suga laughed. Daichi was so easy to work up and clearly what he had done earlier had worked its magic. He fought the urge to pull a coy grin, “I promise you that I won’t try anything during dinner.”

He saw Daichi visibly let out a deep sigh as he lowered his shoulders, “Afterwards though, all bets are off.”, Suga cooed as he took in a bite of his dinner. He had been pushing Daichi’s buttons all night, and from the looks of it he was doing a damn good job of riling of him up.

“If you like being able to walk”, Daichi started feigning a sense of control, “You should stop while you’re ahead.”, he warned. Sure, it was supposed to be menacing, but to Suga it was special invitation to be as bratty as possible.

_It’s more fun that way…_

“I mean it’s not as if we can go anywhere anyways…”, Suga sighed softly, “So, you might as well try and entertain me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all I want to apologize for how long it took for me to upload this chapter! I had to finish up a summer course that I was taking and it required four different papers that I put off. I should be able to update like I usually did (Once a week-ish).


	6. And For This Evening's Entertainment...(DaiSuga 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this pairing! The final chapter of the story will be a cute little full circle about everything :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was I listening to while writing this chapter? A bunch of Bring Me The Horizon because their new song slaps and I was feeling nostalgic!

* * *

“I mean it’s not as if we can go anywhere anyways…”, Suga sighed softly, “So, you might as well try and entertain me.” He haphazardly toyed with what remained on his plate.

A low sigh could be heard from across the table, “I’ll entertain you as much you’d like once we finish dinner, fair?”, Daichi proposed.

“Hmm, I guess that’s fair…”, Daichi pleasantly hummed. He tried not to notice how much faster the other began to eat their meal, but to no avail he knew that he was going to get what he wanted a lot sooner than what he was being led to believe, “Sweetie, If you eat too fast you’ll get the hiccups.”

Daichi gave out a soft laugh before he took another bite of his food, “What are you my mom?”

“Well, the team thinks that I’m the mom of the group already…”, Suga teased. He noticed that the other had all but choked on his food at the blunt statement, so why not tease him further?

“Don’t tell me that, the _beloved_ Sawamura Daichi, has a mommy kink!”, Suga gasped with a mischievous glint in eyes.

“I do not!”, Daichi began to grumble, “You just caught me off guard!”

He tried to get his coughing under control, but it was only replaced with a sudden wave of hiccups.

“I’m not gonna say it…”, Suga teased, “But I told you so.” He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped past his lips as he watched his boyfriend be consumed by a fit of hiccups.

If there were a way to describe Daichi’s face it would be like a fresh picked tomato, “You know what, maybe I’ll just accidentally leave you a hickey that you can’t cover up.”, He said hoarsely.

“Daichi please, the team would be down our throats…”, Suga sighed, but he wouldn’t mind it if it happened anyways, “I can take your plate if you’re finished.”

Daichi lightly nudges the plate over, still unable to get past his hiccups, “Thanks.”

Suga gave him a quick nod and made his way to the kitchen sink to clean the dishes off. It was just cleaning the dishes, but it almost felt like they were a married couple. That was one thing that he looked forward to the most once they graduated. Not washing dishes, but more so the other mundane things that came with marriage.

Being able to go grocery shopping together, cooking dinner together some nights, or just watching random shows once they were done with work for the day. The simple things really…

Two firm hands were suddenly placed onto his hips as he dried off the last dish, “Now that dinner’s over, would you like to go upstairs for this evening's entertainment”, Daichi quipped.

Suga carefully set out the last plate on the nearby drying rack before turning to face him, “Took you long enough.”

Before Suga could plant a single kiss on Daichi's cheek he was hoisted over the taller man’s shoulder with ease, “Wait, I can walk you know!”, He stammered as he felt a sharp rise in temperature in his cheeks.

He began to sway around as he was carried out of the kitchen and up the stairs. If it weren't so dark outside he'd be able to see the door to Daichi's bedroom, but he could hear the sound of the door opening, closing, and swiftly being locked behind them.

Daichi could feel him worm against his grasp and began to laugh, “I _know_ that, but it’s more fun this way…”

“Is it?”, Suga questioned with a bit of annoyance, “Is it really—". He was cut off from the sudden impact of his back hitting the bed. Daichi was now hovering over him with such an intense stare on his face that made Suga feel like he would combust at any moment. A familiar heat began to spread from his cheeks and pool at the pit of his stomach. All that bite that he had in him earlier was caught in the back of his throat.

“With the face that you’re making?”, He teased as he lowered himself further, “Totally.” He could feel the short, rapid breaths from Suga’s lips. They hadn't even done anything yet, but he was already a panting mess from the sight of him alone.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Daichi softly captured his lips in a sweet kiss. They fell into their usual slow, soft rhythm as Suga began to slant his lips against his. A soft groan would escape every once in a while from bliss.

Taking the soft groans as encouragement, Daichi released the kiss to trace fiercer ones along the other’s jawline, down to his neck, and eventually to his collarbone. “Hope you don’t mind the bruising, but you _did_ ask for it earlier.”, He mumbled against his soft skin.

Before Suga could ask, a small cry left his lips as he felt the first small nip on his chest. Soon enough Daichi began covering almost every square inch of his chest and neck with bruises and softer kisses that felt like his way of compensating for the sudden pain.

Kissing his way back up the setter's chest, he began to work on his harshest one right by his Adam's apple. Once he let go of the skin with a small pop, he planted a soft peck in its wake. No matter how often Suga asked for more pressure or pain, Daichi would always follow it with much softer motions.

_He was just too sweet._

Suddenly regaining control, Suga pulled Daichi back up to meet his lips. As much as he enjoyed being marked up, they still had to meet the others the next day. He couldn’t help the laugh that began to overtake him as certain teammate came to mind.

“Hey, what’s so funny?”, Daichi laughed at his sudden giggle fit.

Trying not to completely lose it Suga took in a deep breath, “Well, while you were giving me that last hickey it just made me think about how Yamaguchi planned on hiding his when we all meet up.”

Daichi stilled altogether at the bright purple image that would be forever burned into his head, “It’s way too hot for that hoodie too.” A sudden snort passed through his lips at the image of him in a sweatshirt in the dead of summer.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Suga began to almost wheeze with laughter. The two could barely get any words out, let alone continue their previous activities, so Daichi flopped on his back in defeat.

Finally calming down and taking slow, even breaths, Daichi pulled the grey-haired setter on top of his chest and softly ran his fingers through his hair. The setter had still been giggling on and off for the past five minutes just from the idea of Yamaguchi in a dinosaur sweater, but the feeling of being held so close and being treated like he was the best thing on the planet would never get old to Suga.

He let out a soft sigh as he began to aimlessly draw circles into Daichi’s chest. “Say, what do you think about me being a teacher?”

“I can see that…”, Daichi started as he began to imagine him standing in front of a classroom full of hyperactive children, “Do you think you could handle about twenty kids constantly asking for your attention?”

He could see it clearly in his head, except instead of actual kids he could only think of the boys but smaller. Noya would probably somehow get glue all in his hair to make it spikey, Kageyama would probably be trying to throw Hinata off of the nearest hill, and god forbid would he want to deal with a snarky Tsukishima.

Suga gave a lighthearted chuckle, “I’m the vice-captain of practically a bunch of five-year-old boys. I think I’ll be fine with _actual_ kids and not our idiots.” He knew that he was only kidding, but the idea of being in charge of classroom seemed more feasible than trying to get their team under control before a match.

It was either keep Hinata from blowing chunks before every game, keep Tanaka and Noya from killing anyone, and praying to whatever god is up there that he wouldn’t lose his fucking mind. But he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“What do you see yourself doing in the future?”, Suga questioned. His hands began to wander from Daichi’s chest as they traced all of the curves and lines in his arms and abdomen. He was always amazed by how solid he was on the outside and how soft he could be on the inside.

Daichi pulled him closer as he tried to search for his answer, “I’m not too sure yet…”, He wasn’t entirely sure of what he wanted to do, but he still had a bit of time to figure it all out. This answer definitely brought some concerns from Suga, but thankfully he didn’t poke too far into it.

“Do you wanna know what I am sure about?”, Daichi asked with a small smile. At this sudden question, Suga pulls himself to his elbows and shoots him a curious glance.

Suddenly, Daichi began to clumsily reach for his bedside drawer in search for god knows what. “What are you looking for?”, Suga mumbled. He began to rub the sleep out of his eyes in hopes that it would wake him up a bit more. There was something about being held by Daichi that made him feel so relaxed and drowsy at times.

Not immediately answering him, he finally found what he had been looking for. It wasn’t particularly large, and it wasn’t terribly small, but it fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. The sheer weight of the box wore him down mentally more than anything, due to what it would signify for the both of them in the future.

Daichi wasn’t always the best with words, but he knew that this gift would be the best way to convey his true feelings in the most genuine way possible. He loved this boy more than he could even fathom, and he’s never been so sure in his life that this was the right decision. Well, maybe choosing volleyball was another one of those choices, but he’s being cheesy here not realistic.

Without thinking too much into it, he slowly presented the box to Suga. He had no reason to be scared but shit this was terrifying. He was basically asking him to be with him for the rest of his life, and he had even hinted for it earlier.

At the sight of the box Suga immediately felt more awake than ever. “Is this…What I think it is?”, Suga whispered. Instead of responding, Daichi began finding more interest in playing with his hair.

Suga tore off the neatly folded wrapping paper to reveal a small wooden box with an engraving on it: _My promise to you_. He unlatched the small silver clasps to reveal two simple silver bands with their names each engraved into the inner part of the band.

_They were perfect._

Daichi’s hands left his hair as he grabbed one of the rings. Taking Suga’s left hand he slips the silver band onto his ring finger, “This is my promise to you. That even if I’m unsure of what I want to do with my life, I know that I want you to be a part of it.”

He then grabbed the other ring and placed it onto his own ring finger on his left hand. Was it an extremely cheesy and romantic gesture? Absolutely. However, nothing could replace the amount of joy that was behind Suga’s eyes.

But, as quickly as that happiness came it was soon replaced with mild annoyance. “You should have told me that you were buying a gift!”, Suga huffed.

“Absolutely not. That would have ruined the surprise!”, Daichi exclaimed. He should’ve seen this coming, but alas here he was being scolded for surprising the grey-haired setter.

Despite the annoyed look plastered on his face, Suga gave a soft tender kiss to Daichi’s cheek. “Thank you…I love it.”, he said softly.

They laid there in each other’s arms for what seemed like forever, but the mood was quickly killed when they both get a ping in their phones:

* * *

**Them Boyz:**

**Nishinoya:** _Yo Asahi wants to know if we’re really meeting up tomorrow!_

 **Tanaka:** _Fucking bet…_

 **Hinata:** _Suuuure!_ _~_ ☆

 **Kageyama:** _^^_

 **Tsukishima:** _With you idiots? How on earth is that going to be safe._

 **Yamaguchi:** _We can all stand six feet apart in a circle!_

 **Suga:** _Perfect idea yams!! :)_

 **Tanaka:** _?? How on earth are we gonna measure that out_

 **Suga:** _It doesn’t have to be exact…_

 **Yamaguchi:** _I mean I can bring measuring tape…_

 **Suga:** _Shhhh don’t listen to him yams_

 **Tanaka:** _Hey where’s your husband? Why hasn’t he said anything??_

 **Suga:** _Well one of us isn’t single so why don’t you just focus on getting a girlfriend pls :))_

 **Tanaka:** _……._

 **Hinata:** _Suga used deflect! It was very effective_ _~_ ☆

 **Suga:** _Anyways! Let’s meet up tomorrow at around noon. Deal??_

 **Tsukishima:** _Cool._

 **Yamaguchi:** _^^_

 **Hinata:** _Sounds good to me !_

* * *

“You know…You don’t have to be so mean to them, right?”, Daichi sighed. He started to mimic Suga’s small circles from earlier on his lower back.

Suga flopped back on top of Daichi unceremoniously before heaving out a large sigh, “I know, but it’s more fun that way.” He could just barely hold in his laughter after feeling a playful slap grace his shoulder.

“What? I’m not wrong you know!”, He laughed. Suga knew that he could be a bit biting sometimes, but when push comes to shove, he’ll stand up for himself and for his team.

“Whatever, it’ll be nice to see everyone regardless.”, Daichi mumbled into the setter’s hair. For now, they could just enjoy each other’s company with no interruptions.

Night had started roll in onto the two a lot faster than they expected, and it wasn’t as if Suga had prepared a bag for a sleepover. So, Daichi being the sweet boyfriend, and now promised significant other, he pulled out Suga’s favorite pair of sweatpants and a random shirt from their first year of high school that didn’t fit anymore.

“You remembered to wash them!”, Suga exclaimed as he snatched the sweats from his hands, “You always remember every little detail so well, so now I have to do something nice for you!”

Daichi laughed at the persistence Suga held on paying him back for everything, “You and I both know that that’s not necessary.”

A small pout began to form on Suga’s lips, “Yeah, but you still deserve it…”

Daichi merely responded with a quick peck to his lips to dispel whatever pout was left on his face.

_He could get used to being with him for the rest of his life…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last of this story! Thank you so much for reading my first fic after not writing for almost four years! Your comments have all been really sweet and I hope that you guys will check out my other story called "The Right Words". It's already two chapters in and I'm really liking how it's turning out so far. It's a bit more on the serious side compared to this series, but there are sweet moments in there too.
> 
> Stay safe out there! Wear a mask! BLM! :)


	7. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short lil full circle chapter about the boy's and how they meet up after being away from each other for so long! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was I listening to? Not music actually...It was really just a bunch of Game Grumps!

The silence of Kageyama’s room was anything but usual. His mornings would usually just be the sounds of his breaths and the occasional chirp of a bird flying by, but this morning he could hear the soft snores that flew past Hinata’s lips as he was sound asleep.

_Kageyama could stare at his peaceful features all day if he could._

He pulled one of his hand’s free from Hinata’s grasp so he could rub soft, soothing circles on the other’s exposed waist. The other had practically been his personal heater throughout the night, and it was clear that he hadn't cooled off at any point. He really was his own personal ray of sunlight. This sudden movement caused a groan to escape Hinata’s lips as he slowly woke up.

“Hmm, Morning idiot...”, He mumbled into Kageyama’s chest. He tried to pull himself closer, but the two were practically intertwined within each other.

Kageyama scoffed before drifting his hands back up to hold Hinata’s warm face, “Good morning to you too, idiot.”

“I called you an idiot first!”, Hinata tried to exclaim, but a deep yawn prevented him from doing so.

Despite his horrible morning breath, Kageyama couldn’t help himself as he captured the other’s lips in a soft, lazy kiss.

Before he could pull away, Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They were both fairly inexperienced in kissing, as their teeth clashed every once in a while, but once they figured out their own rhythm it grew to be even more passionate than either of them could imagine.

A small groan rumbled in Kageyama’s throat as he allowed his hands to wander and explore Hinata’s body. From the curve of his hips to the dip of his waist, the toned abs underneath his shirt, and back to his soft face. He grew to love every square inch that Hinata had to offer.

A small laugh interrupted his movements, “Well aren’t you clingy in the morning.”, Hinata teased.

“Shut it.”, Kageyama grumbled as he initiates their kiss once again. Their kiss had gone from sweet to so much more in the matter of seconds as Hinata pulled at his bottom lip in a teasing manner.

He let out a soft moan as he pulled away from his soft lips to attack his neck. He never left any harsh bruises, but he nicked and licked down the length of Hinata’s neck as he heard soft sighs of pleasure leave the other’s lips.

Before he could go any further, two smaller hands lightly push against his chest, “Let’s save this for later, okay?”, Hinata asked with a small smile. There was a bit of a mischievous glint in his eye that promised something more, but he didn’t dare ask what more could entail.

Wordlessly, Kageyama gave him a nod before untangling himself from the other’s grasp, “You can change first if you want…”, He rasped. His voice was groggy from just waking up.

“If you say so!”, he sang as he rolled out of bed.

The two were able to get ready without any distractions, well, unless you counted their breaks to give each other quick kisses as they moved past one another. Thankfully, Hinata had stopped him before they went any further, because who knows how on earth, they would manage to cover up anything when it was supposed to be scorching hot today.

The walk to the park had proven the forecast to be true. A small line of sweat had already begun to form along Hinata’s brow as they approached the park. They clearly weren’t the first to arrive as they saw Asahi and Tanaka circled by a tall tree in the center of the park, “Ugh, took you two long enough!”, Tanaka huffed as he also wiped a small layer of sweat from his brow.

If it weren’t so hot outside, he would’ve run into Nishinoya’s arms once they were finally reunited after what seemed like years. Well, it had only been a few weeks, but to him it felt like years.

“They live a bit further away from the park, though!”, Asahi tried to reason but failed as Tanaka already began to ruffle Kageyama’s hair.

“Hey, what happened to maintaining our circle!”, Suga reprimanded as he arrived with a large bag. Daichi had tried to keep him from scolding the group in the first five seconds of seeing each other, but he had already made up his mind as he stormed forward.

Once everyone was put into a safe distance from each other, Suga began to pass around waters for everyone already there, “I also have hand sanitizer and masks for everyone if we plan on leaving the park!”, He exclaimed with a wide grin.

“This is why we call you mom all of the time, you know.”, Tanaka laughed as he accepted his water.

“For the love of everything holy, please stop calling him that…”, Daichi sighed into his hands.

After guzzling down half of his water Hinata gave him a bright smile, “But it makes sense! That’s why we call you dad!”

“Only one person can call him that, and it’s me.”, Suga teased. The joke had flown past the first year’s present, but everyone else heard it loud and clear.

Daichi began to slightly choke on his water at the sudden joke, “You don’t even call me that!”

“Hmm, those rings say otherwise captain.”, Noya teased with a satisfied smirk.

They had forgotten to take them off before they left the house, but it was only a matter of time before the team found out about their promise anyway, “Yes, they are promise rings…”, Daichi sighed as he showed off his own.

“I hate to interrupt this cute moment, but what’s going on?”, Tsukishima asked incredulously. Yamaguchi stood a bit behind him timidly as he held onto his pinky. Tsukishima wasn’t too comfortable with PDA yet, so he compromised with holding pinkies before they left the house.

Suga held his tongue before calling out the cute sight, “The captain and I are promised to each other now.”

“Hmm, nice.”, Tsukishima mumbled as he took a spot in the growing circle.

A small snort left Hinata’s lips, “No, what’s nice is that _giant_ dinosaur band-aid you slapped onto Yamaguchi's neck.”

A deep flush spread across Yamaguchi’s face as he put a hand over the bandage in question, “I just ran into something”, He stammered.

“What the hell did you run into?”, Hinata laughed as he gripped his sides, “And did you run into it sideways?”

“Oh, shut it, short stack!”, Tsukishima grumbled, “It’s not like you’ve ever done anything brave or bold enough.”

“I totally have, you stupid lamp post!”, Hinata huffed as he crossed his arms in anger.

Tsukishima let one of his signature smirks spread across his face, “Bet you won’t climb that tree then.” Even though their argument had nothing to do with that poor tree.

“...I need to climb the tree.”, Hinata whispered but his voice was filled with determination.

Kageyama sighed into his hands at how easy it was to challenge him, “You really don’t.”

A small pout was quick to form on Hinata’s lips, “Yes I do, salty-shima just challenged me!”, Hinata exclaimed as he made his way to the nearby tree, “So, that means I _have_ to do it!” In confident strides he faced the tall tree in the center of the park and began to find the first branch that he could latch onto.

“No. No it doesn’t. Don’t climb the tree.”, He practically begged as he followed the small determined decoy. Hinata slowly clamored his way up the tree from branch to branch as Nishinoya cheered him on below, much to Kageyama’s disapproval.

“…Please get down.”, He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“No!”, He grabbed another branch, “Must climb!”, He exclaimed while continuing his ascent. Once he climbed about halfway up the tree, he decided to settle on a strong branch to sit on. He wasn’t too far off the ground, but it was far away enough to be out of Kageyama’s reach.

“…You happy now?”, Kageyama asked with a small smile.

“Yes…”, Hinata laughed as he started his descent down. The climb down was definitely harder since he could barely see where he was going, but soon enough Kageyama was able to pull him out of the tree and back down on earth in their little circle

A small sigh of disappointment left Tsukishima’s lips, “Man, I was hoping you’d fall at least once.”

“Oh please, _real_ bravery is breaking into an abandoned building at night and looking for ghosts!”, Tanaka exclaimed before sharing a high-five with Nishinoya.

“Bet!”, The libero exclaimed, “Are we doing this tonight?”

A small click of a tongue sounded through the circle, “Absolutely not.”, Suga grimaced.

A cartoonish grin began to spread across Tanaka’s face, “Oh come on, give me _one_ reason why we shouldn’t do it.”

“Other than it being _super_ fucking illegal? _”_ , Suga almost hissed.

“What?”, Tanaka laughed, “We might as well have some fun since we’re all together!”

“Have you been screwing around this whole time?”, Tsukishima quipped, but he knew that he was being a complete hypocrite since he didn’t look for any assignments ever since his friend decided to share his new kink with him.

“Oh my god, I’m such a freaking idiot.”, Hinata whispered in defeat. How did he forget to check online for any new homework assignments? How behind was he?

Kageyama began to laugh, “No arguments here.”

“It’s not like you checked either!”, Hinata exclaimed as he feigned betrayal.

Tanaka began to chew the seam of his collar in anguish, “Fuck, fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

Tsukishima tried his best not to laugh at the sight in front of him, “Very eloquent addition, thank you.”, He said with a fake small smile. A small jab was suddenly sent his way.

“Don’t be so mean!”, Yamaguchi pleaded. The large bandage on his neck looked a bit ridiculous, but he did ask for it.

Tsukishima lightly rubbed away the pain in his side from the sudden jab, "What? They totally deserved it."

Despite all of the new couples, they were still the same team before any of this mess happened. All Suga hoped was that they wouldn’t have to take any extra precautions during away games or camps. The last thing he wanted to deal with, was explaining to the coach why someone was suddenly covered in hickies the next morning. 

Suga began to look around the circle with a smile. This was the same team.

_Just a little different…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for showing so much interest in my little nonsense story! I hope that you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did and that you check out my other story on here called "The right words"! It's going to be a bit more of a slow burn and a lil more serious than this one, but I hope you all enjoy it just as much as this one!
> 
> On another note! I wanna give a quick reccomndation for those of you who enjoy a good insert fic! My really great friend @Youngblood615 has inserts for Tsukishima, Oikawa, and Kageyama! Go check her out!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp if you made it this far, thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfic! Feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters, constructive criticism, or just how you're doing in general. :)


End file.
